


CSI+Trunk+Vegas

by Imcalledzorro



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: MacGyver and Jack decide to try to have their manniversary in Vegas again. But once more disaster strikes. A crossover with CSI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it finally is, my CSI/MacGyver crossover! Ya'll know how much I love a good crossover, and I'm hoping that ya'll love it as much as I do! A huge thanks to HelloNurse for the beta work, it is much appreciated! If you like, don't hesitate to leave a review! Now on with the story!

Nick Stokes sat in his office in the Las Vegas Crime Lab enjoying his early morning doughnut. It was his second week back at work, where he was currently a day shift supervisor. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed home until Catherine had called, saying that she had a place for him. It wasn’t much of a demotion, and Catherine had said that she probably would be retiring in a couple of years so he would be a shoo-in for Director of the Crime Lab. So he had jumped on the offer. This morning they already had three callouts, and he was the only CSI left in the crime lab.

When his phone rang on the desk, he hurriedly stuffed the last two bites into his mouth before picking up the receiver. “Di…” He stopped himself from saying ‘Director Stokes’, swallowed the last morsels of his doughnut, and tried again. “CSI Stokes.”

“Yeah, we need a CSI.” The male voice sounded bored. Nick could hear care noise in the background, so he must be calling from the crime scene.

That much was obvious, “All right, what is the issue?” He needed to know if it was something he could handle himself, or if he needed to pull someone off one of the other cases.

“Well, it’s a dead body in a trunk.” The man answered, still sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“All right, I’m rolling right after you give me the address.” Once the officer gave Nick the address he grabbed his kit, the keys, and was rolling to the location. Thankfully this time of morning traffic was light, and he made it to the scene in record time. He pulled over beside the patrol car which was parked beside a late model sedan with its trunk popped. Grabbing his kit he walked over to where the officer was leaning against his patrol car playing something on his phone. As Nick approached the officer stuffed the phone in his pocket and turned to him.

“Officer Daniels.” Nick shook his hand.

“CSI Stokes, nice to meet you.”

Officer Daniels looked at Nick, “You’re the new dude!”

Nick cringed inside, “Well the new old dude.” He joked, but the Officer didn’t seem to get it. Oh well, win some lose some. “So tell me about how you found the body.” Nick glanced in at the body, before setting down his kit and taking the gloves out.

“I noticed it as I was doing my routine patrol. We don’t usually have cars abandoned here, so I thought it might be worth a look, maybe two lovers wanting a little solitude or a druggie wanting to find a nice quiet place to get high. When I didn’t see a driver it made me suspicious. Then I saw the blood under the car.” Officer Daniels paused long enough that Nick looked at him. He had his phone out again.

“You saw the blood,” Nick prompted, not wanting to have to tell the officer how to behave at a crime scene.

“Oh yeah, so I figured it was coming from the trunk. So I popped the trunk, and found the body.” Nick pulled on his gloves, then crouched down the get photos of where the blood had leaked into the sand.

“Is there anything else?” Nick asked as he stood up, knees popping. His knees weren’t what they used to be.

“Naw, I checked for a pulse. When I didn’t get one, I called for you guys.” The officer hesitated a second fiddling with his phone. “Is it ok if I go stand over there?” He pointed to a bit of shade a few feet away, away from the dead body.

Nick rolled his eyes. “If it’s the dead body that’s getting to you; you can stand on the other side of your patrol car.”

“Thanks, man.” The officer stepped over and left Nick to work alone.

Shaking the soreness out of his knees he decided to photograph the body next. Nick assumed it was a man in his mid to late twenties, with long blonde hair. He was curled up on his right side, and if you ignored all the blood it was almost peaceful. He was wearing an old grey shirt and some running pants. Most of the bottom of the trunk was covered in the man’s blood, with the majority of it around his abdomen and head. Looking at the scene there was something familiar about the whole thing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Was it the crime scene in general or was it the positioning of the dead body, he couldn’t tell. He took a couple more pictures of the exterior and then moved in for the closer pictures. He then realized that it was the body, that was so familiar to him. He shot a couple more close-ups, then seeing something on the body’s forehead he leaned in, it was sweat. Dead bodies don’t sweat, that meant the guy was alive!

Nick plunged his fingers into the man’s neck not daring to breathe. Then he felt it, the faint rapid heartbeat of someone who’s lost too much blood.

“Officer Daniels! He’s alive! Call an ambulance!”

Nick head a cut off explicative, then the man calling for an ambulance.

Nick hadn’t wanted to move the man before until the coroner had gotten there, but now he needed to, hopefully saving this guy’s life. When he turned the young man over to better see the wounds he immediately knew why this guy seemed familiar, it was his cousin’s friend MacGyver. They were scheduled to take a tour of the Crime Lab later that day, so what was MacGyver doing in this trunk, and where was his cousin Jack?

“Ambulance should be here in five to ten minutes.” Officer Daniels informed Nick as he jogged over, “I can’t believe that I missed a pulse. What can I do to help?”

Nick was busy pulling up the blood-soaked shirt to find out exactly where all the blood was coming from. He paused in his ministrations, “Grab a first aid kid out of one of our units. I need all the bandages you can find!” He then turned back to find the wounds that had spilled all this blood. ‘How was he even still alive?’ He finally found two wounds that looked like they were made by a knife. One was high up on MacGyver’s right side and the other one was a couple of inches lower. Where the top wound was located at Nick was worried that the liver might have been punctured, which would account for the massive amounts of blood.

Officer Daniels ran back carrying a large black duffle bag that had the medical insignia on it. In the distance, Nick could hear the high wail of the ambulance sirens. While Officer Daniels grabbed the bandages Nick looked over the wounds, they had mostly clotted. But he still pressed the gauze pads that Daniels had handed him into the wounds.

“Put some gloves on. I’m going to need you to apply pressure on this second stab wound, ok?” Nick looked at the younger officer who was struggling to catch his breath and pull the gloves on at the same time. “Is this your first emergency?” Nick asked trying to establish a rapport with the guy to get him to calm down.

“Is it that obvious?” Daniels looked embarrassed and incredibly young at that moment.

Nick shook his head. “Press your hand here, and press hard, Mac’s lost enough blood as it is.”

“Wait? You know this person?” Incredulity leaked from every pore of Officer Daniel’s face.

“Weirdly enough, yes.” Since Daniels was holding pressure on the lower wound, he provided pressure on the top stab wound but was worried that Mac hadn’t groaned at the pressure on his wounds or anything. “He’s a friend of my cousin.” By that time Nick could hear the crunch of the gravel as the ambulance pulled up next to them. He continued his visual inspection as he listened to the progress of the EMS personnel. Finally, he saw a long furrow right above MacGyver’s right ear. That must be the reason he hasn’t responded, at least Nick hoped it was because the alternative was that MacGyver was too far gone.

“What do you have?” A low male voice came from behind Nick. He turned around recognizing the Paramedic as Jason Long. “Hey, Nick I heard you were back!”

“Hey, Jase. This is MacGyver, he was stabbed twice in the right side and has lost a LOT of blood. I believe he also has a head wound.” Nick rattled off what he knew, glad that EMS was there.

“Hi MacGyver,” Jason addressed the unconscious patient, after accessing the situation he called for his partner to bring the stretcher. “We’re doing a scoop and run. He has lost too much blood.” Once the stretcher was behind the three men Jason address the other two. “Officer if you could grab his ankles, I’ll grab his head and Nick you’re in charge of the middle. On three, one, two, and three.” The three men shifted MacGyver on the gurney, Nick helped strapped him down, and they took off for the ambulance. Jason’s partner was already in the driver’s seat radioing in Mac’s condition. “You riding with us?” Jason asked when Nick started climbing in.

“Yea, I know him.”

Jason nodded, “We’ll treat him like one of our own. I’ll make sure of it.”

There wasn’t another paramedic that Nick trusted more than Jason, so a promise like that meant a lot to him. Jason handed him a tourniquet, ”if you could get this tied _tightly_, I’ll get the oxygen going, and then I’ll try to get an IV going.” Jason also slapped the BP cuff on Mac’s arm and the pulse ox on his finger. After looking at the readings he shook his head, “If you are a praying man, I might suggest you start praying right now. It’s a miracle that he’s lasted as long as he has.”

Every time Nick talked to his Granny Dalton she always ended the conversation by letting him know that she was praying for him and his friends. Jack had always joked that the pew that she preferred had her butt imprint on it after so many years of sitting in the same spot. Right now Mac could use every single one of those prayers.

“Holy shit! I got the IV started.” Jason seemed genuinely surprised. “He is one tough dude, your friend.” Nick smiled, he didn’t know MacGyver very well, but from the stories that his cousin had him, he was indeed a tough guy. Thankfully the ride was a quick one, and the ambulance was soon backing up to Desert Valley Hospital.

“Once we get in if you want to go wait in the staff lounge, it’d probably be more comfortable, and once I get him transferred over I’ll come let you know,” Jason offered.

Nick nodded his thanks, and things moved quickly after that. As soon as the ambulance came to a stop the back doors were flung open and the stretcher pulled out of the bay. Jason followed relaying MacGyver’s name, his vitals, and what injuries he had. Nick stopped in the corridor and watched the medical personnel wheel him into a room. With a sigh, Nick made his way to the lounge, he had a call to make to his cousin and was not looking forward to it. When he arrived in the staff lounge the first thing we did was strip off the blood -soaked gloves he had been wearing and inspected his vest to see how much blood had gotten onto it. When he saw that it was smeared all over, he decided that removing it would be the best.

He then grabbed a cup of the hot coffee and sat in one of the chairs crowded around a small table. Taking his phone out of his pocket he laid it on the table, drawing out the inevitable. He sat there staring at it long enough that Jason came in to write up his report.

Pointing at the phone Jason asked, “Need to call someone? My patient’s family?”

Nick thought for a second about how to explain exactly who Mac was. “He and my cousin served together, and currently work together so that’s how I know him. They were supposed to have a tour of the crime lab later today but…” He bit his lip. “But now I’ve got to call said cousin to tell him where his friend is at, and knowing Jack he won’t take it well.”

Jason looked up from the paperwork, “Are they?” He let the question trail off.

Nick chuckled remember all the questions that had been flowing around the first time Jack had brought Mac to a family get together until Aunt Shirley had put a stop to it, ‘You all know how Jackie likes to collect strays. Heck, he’s been doing that ever since the boy could talk.’ That had put a stop to the talk. “No, Jack’s like the big brother the kid never had.”

Jason nodded his understanding, “If it helps any, I let them know he was one of us. His vitals were looking a tiny bit better, but as I said earlier he is one tough hombre.“ Jason stood up, made a copy of the run sheet he had just filled out, and handed Nick the copy. “I’m assuming that you will be the CIS on this case.”

Nick had taken a sip of the coffee, set it down to take the report. “You know it.”

Jason hesitated at the door, “I’ll keep him in my thoughts and prayers. Let me know the outcome?”

Nick nodded, “Thanks.”

With a nod, Jason left. Gathering up his courage Nick decided that it was time to make the call.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that ya'll seem to be enjoying this little story! Since I had a little bit of time tonight, I figured it would be the prefect time to update this! With thanks to HelloNurse for the Beta, and as always I don't own MacGyver or CSI!

To say that Jack Dalton was worried would be an understatement. When he woke up a couple of hours ago he was relaxed and ready to tackle the day. His and Mac’s first day in Vegas almost made up for the disaster that the first attempt had been. They had stuffed themselves on four different buffets, Mac had convinced him to space it out, and save last best four for when Bozer and Riley got there. Then they rode the rollercoaster, twice, Mac had turned an interesting shade of green but managed not to puke. The night was topped off with a few rounds of Blackjack, well Jack played Blackjack while Mac went to the slot machine saying he wouldn’t help Jack cheat. The first bit of uneasiness hit when he had noticed that Mac wasn’t in his bed, then he saw the note that Mac had left about going for a run, and not to worry. So Jack hadn’t for the first hour. But when one hour had turned into two, then he had started to worry, so much so that he had called Matty.

“I thought I was under strict instructions not to bother you or Mac unless the zombie apocalypse began,” Matty answered in her normal brisk tone.

“Yeah, well… A certain blonde genius isn’t where I left him, and I’m starting to get a little nervous.” Jack wasn’t sure if Matty knew him well enough to read the worry in his tone or what, but she switched her tone to, concerned boss.

He heard her over the phone, “Riley, pull up MacGyver’s location.” A few seconds later, came. “I’ve got a location.” Jack grabbed the notepad by the phone jotting it down. “But Riley says that the phone has been there for almost three hours. Let me know what you find.” She hung up the phone without saying good-bye.

Jack grabbed his gun, made sure it was fully loaded and went to check out the coordinates that Matty had given him. They led to a spot a couple of blocks from the casino, within easy jogging distance, well easy for Mac that is. Jack pulled the SUV over and slowly made his way down the narrow side street. He called Mac’s phone, once it started ringing he hurried over picking it up. The back was scratched as it has skidded along the ground, but that was the only damage he found. Curious he continued further down the street. A bit further from where he found the phone he found two puddles of blood. _Oh God, I hope those aren’t Mac’s._ He thought, but knowing their luck it was Mac’s. He walked down the road even further, and found another puddle of blood. _Ok, something bad happened here, guess it’s time to call in the big guns. _With a huff of frustration, he pulled his phone out of his pocket dialing Matty’s number.

Matty answered on the first ring, “What did you find Dalton?”

“Blood, and his cell phone.”

“Is it Mac’s?”

“I’m not sure, but there are three puddles of blood in all. Two that are close together, and probably come from the same person, then another one that is located further down the road.”

Jack could picture Matty in the War Room with that look that she got when something went wrong, a look that would scare the devil himself. “All right, I want you to head back to the room just in case we are all panicking for no reason at all. Riley and Bozer are going to stay here for now. I’m having Riley see if we can’t find a video camera in that area, and if we can track Mac’s movements before him disappearing.” Jack hated any plan that didn’t have him actively looking for Mac. “Listen ,Jack, I know you want to be out roaming the city, but we need you in that suite just in case our boy comes back.” She forestalled his protests. “You know how resourceful he is, and if he gets back and finds _you_ missing…” Matty trailed off, but Jack understood.

“10:4 Boss lady, but ya’ll better keep me updated!” Jack didn’t wait for a reply; instead, he ended the call shoving the phone angrily back in his pocket and jogged back to the rental. Once he was in the car he let his anger get the best of him beating the steering wheel. Once he had calmed down he threw the car into drive and roared back to the hotel.

Jack had just finished his fifth lap of the room, not being able to sit still when his phone went off in his hand. He didn’t even let it finish ringing or look at the caller ID before he answered it, “What do you have?”

“Hi ,Jack.”

Crap, it was his cousin Nick. He had completely forgotten that he had set up an appointment for him and Mac to take a tour of his crime lab. “Listen now’s not a good time..”

Nick interrupted his cousin, “Is MacGyver missing?”

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear glaring at it, before placing in back up to his ear “Why do you ask?” Then more suspiciously, “Do you know something?”

“I got called out this morning for a dead body in a trunk….” Nick started to say.

“No, no. no. no. no. no. no. no.” Jack didn’t even realize he was chanting that until Nick stopped.

“He’s not dead.”

At hearing those words a wave of relief washed over Jack so powerful that he almost fell to the floor. He managed to stumble over to the bed and sank heavily onto the edge of the bed. He leaned heavily on the arm not holding his phone, “Tell me.”

“As I was saying I got a call out this morning about a dead body…”

Jack interrupted, “I thought you said he was alive!”

“He is! If you’ll shut up and let me finish I’ll tell you!”

Jack ran his hand over his head, “Sorry, continue.”

“So like I was trying to say, I got the call. When I got there though the dead guy was still alive, and it was MacGyver. I called the ambulance. We’re over here at Desert Valley.”

Jack was never more thankful for his cousin than at that moment. “Thank you, I’m on my way right now.” With that, he ended the call. As he started out the door he realized that he still had his gun on him, cursing the extra minutes it took for him to lock it up in the safe. While he dashed down the hallway to the parking lot he called Matty again.

“Dalton, we haven’t had a chance to find anything,” Matty answered.

“He’s in the hospital. My cousin, the CSI, just called me. He was found in a trunk left for dead this morning. I’m headed to the hospital right now.” He was in the parking lot striding purposefully for the rental.

“Tell your cousin that he has the full power of The Phoenix behind him, and if you need to read him in I give you permission. I want whoever kidnapped and injured my agent.” Matty sounded angry. Jack heard some background talking, but couldn’t make it out. “Riley and Bozer are on their way, which hospital is he at?”

“Desert Valley, listen I’ll call you with an update as soon as I can talk to a doctor.” Jack didn’t think he could safely talk and drive at this point.

“Keep me updated, and take care of our boy.” With that Matty hung up. Jack tossed the cell phone in the cup holder gunning the motor determined to get to the hospital as quickly as humanly possible.

Nick was waiting for him at the front entrance of the hospital. After embracing Nick led Jack back to the lounge he had been waiting in. Jack wearily set himself down on one of the chairs while Nick grabbed his cousin a cup of coffee. Thanking Nick, Jack took the cup. He eyed Nick, “You look good. I like the hair.” While Jack preferred to keep his close -cropped or in a mohawk, Nick had grown his out a bit.

Nick flashed him a smile, “I like the gray.”

“Hey, yours would be grey too if you had to keep up with a MacGyver, and if you didn’t use Just for Men.” Nick shrugged, his cousin wasn’t wrong. “So tell me what’s going on.”

Nick filled Jack in on all the details and even let him read Jason’s run report, “I’m personally going to handle this case. Do you know any enemies that MacGyver might have in Vegas?”

Jack snorted; their list of enemies was long and varied. He thought about what he was going to say for a minute before deciding that if Nick knew about the Phoenix it would give them the best chance to catch whoever did this to his partner. “So I’ve got something to tell you. I’m not really a tile salesman.”

Nick gave him a deadpan look, “I’m so shocked.” Jack shot him a look. “What? You don’t think your own family guessed that you were CIA? As dad pointed out one does not simply go from being a Delta to selling bathroom tile, plus when Linds asked about new tile for her bathroom you had the blankest look on your face. “

Jack shrugged, “So it wasn’t the best cover, but I’m not with the CIA anymore. I work with Mac at the Phoenix Foundation.”

One of Nick’s eyebrows climbed up his face, “You work at a think tank?” The incredulity rolled off in waves.

“Well, the Phoenix isn’t only a think tank, we are also a clandestine government agency.”

After a long pause, “So your spies?”

Jack gave his cousin a look, “We are government agents, and if you want the help our boss is willing to pool any resources that you might need. And I’m only telling you this for reference, the head of our organization, Oversight, well he is Mac’s dad, so any help you need we will be glad to lend a hand.”

It was then that a doctor knocked on the door, “Nick?”

Nick stood up greeting the man with a handshake, “Hey Dr. Brown, is that about MacGyver?”

“It is.”

Nick motioned Jack forward, “This is his friend, emergency contact, and my cousin, Jack Dalton.” Jack also shook the doctor’s hand.

Dr. Brown motioned at the chairs, “Let’s set a spell while I fill you in on your friend’s condition.” Jack and Nick both returned to the seats they had just abounded, while Dr. Brown settled himself on the couch that was shoved against the wall. “When we got your friend in the ER he was in hypovolemic shock from all the blood he had lost. He was stabbed twice in the abdominal region, the top stab wound also lacerated the liver underneath which caused quite a bit of bleeding. Thankfully, your friend is a healthy young man, and he had started to clot on his own. We have sutured up the wounds, and are watching for infection. But what worries us the most is his head injury. Mr. MacGyver has a long furrow right above his right ear that is several inches long.” Dr. Brown indicated the placement of the injury on his head. “This injury is the most concerning one, we believe it was from a gunshot wound and has given your young friend at minimum a concussion. We will know more when he wakes up. Right now we are trying to get enough blood and fluids back into him, and are monitoring for signs of infection. “ After looking at his watch Dr. Brown stood up. “If you gentleman want to follow me, I’ll hand you off to the nurse in charge.”

They followed the doctor down to the nurse’s station. “Hey Doc,” Jack called out. When Dr. Brown turned around Jack continued. “If Mac needs more blood, I’m a universal donor. We have the paperwork for a direct donation.”

Dr. Brown nodded, “I’ll pass that along to our hematology department. Do you have any more questions?” When both men shook their heads he motioned one of the nurses over. “This is Nurse Samika, she’ll be your contact person from here on out. Nick, it’s good to have you back.” With another shake of both men’s hands, the doctor was off.

Samika eyed Nick, “I remember you. You were chopping at the bit to leave as soon as you could.” Nick blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his neck, while Jack burst out laughing. _Man, it felt good to laugh_, he thought. She eyed them again, “So ya’ll two related?”

Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around Nick, “yes ma’am, this here is my little cousin.”

Nick elbowed him to create a little space, “by little he means younger than him by only seven months.”

“And you both here for Mr. MacGyver?”

When Jack nodded, Nick clarified, “I’m the CSI on his case.”

Samika nodded, “our forensic nurse is just finishing with another patient, but I’ll have her come straight to the room. Now if you gentlemen will follow me, I’ll take you to Mr. MacGyver’s room.”

Jack had seen Mac in the hospital way too many times to count, but this time he was the palest Jack had ever seen him. Mac’s complexion almost matched the sheets. Besides for being pale as a ghost, Mac had a nasal cannula to provide oxygen, a bandage that was wrapped across his head, and the IV pole supported one bag of blood, and one of the clear fluids. Jack approached from Mac’s left side, pulling a chair over to sit in so that he could hold his partner’s hand. Nurse Samika had left after showing them Mac’s room, saying that another nurse would be in soon.

A knock on the door, drew their attention, “hi, I’m Rosie the…NICK!!!!” Rosie nearly tackled Nick in a giant hug. Jack stood up, placing Mac’s hand back on the bed to watch what was going on.

Rosie let go of Nick, and took a step back, “I didn’t know you were back!”

Nick smiled, “Yep just got back into town a couple of weeks ago.”

“So are you back or back back?”

“I’m here to stay.”

She squealed, then seeming to realize where she was put on her professional demeanor. “Well, I am very happy to hear that, we’ll have to grab a bite. So you’re the CSI assigned to Mr…” She pulled up the chart on her tablet, “MacGyver’s case?”

Nick nodded, “yes, and I’d like to introduce you to my cousin, Jack Dalton.” Jack extended his hand, but the petite blond gave him a hug almost as fierce as the one his cousin received. “Jack, this is the incredible Rosie Salazar. Jack is Mr. MacGyver’s emergency contact.”

“Nick, where’ve you been hiding this handsome cousin?” She waved away her question. “Since you have your camera, I’ll go grab the other items we’ll need for the forensic examination, and be right back.” She winked at Jack as she left.

Jack‘s eyes reached his cousins, “Well she is something else!”

Nick laughed, “Yeah she is, but more importantly she’s a great forensic nurse. So when she gets back we’re going to be taking pictures of Mac’s injuries, if you want to go. It can be uncomfortable for some people to watch.”

Jack gave his cousin a look, “I’ll stay.”

Nick held up his hands, “Sorry 007.”

Jack looked down at Mac, “It’s not that, I…” He trailed off. “I just want him to know someone one is here on his side.”

Nick nodded in understanding. Rosie came back into the room interrupting the two cousins, this time she had a cart with her filled with various evidence collection implements. Jack sat back down in the chair beside the bed and watched the two take pictures of Mac’s hands before moving on. Rosie was un-bandaging one of the stab wounds when a knock came from the door.

A man in a white lab coat stepped into the room, “I’m here about a directed blood donation?”

Jack stood up, again laying Mac’s hand back on the bed. “That would be me.” He then walked over to the man who lingered in the hallway, while Nick and Rosie continued their evidence gathering.

“How we generally go about a directed donation…”

Jack cut the man off before he could finish his spiel, “yeah, I know wait three days yadda yadda. Both Mr. MacGyver and I have signed paperwork saying that if need be I can give directly to him, no waiting needed.”

The phlebotomist blinked a few times, shrugged, “I’ll need to see the paperwork, but I guess that should be okay. If you’ll follow me to the donation center I’ll get it all set up.”

Jack gave the guy the ‘one -second gesture’ and walked over to where Nick was photographing Mac’s injuries on his right side. “Hey, can you stay with him until I get back? I know he probably won’t wake up, but I want a familiar face in here just in case.”

Nick nodded. Jack gave him a fist bump, and then followed the man down to the donation center. Jack could feel his heart rate speed up as he approached the donation center, it wasn’t that he was _scared_ of needles, he just _really _didn’t like it when they went into his body. But for Mac, he would get over it like he always did. Soon enough he was all hooked up and was most of the way through the bag. When a nurse came by to check on him he had to ask, “hey hun, can I give two pints instead of the usual one? I know my buddy upstairs could use it.”

The nurse looked hesitant, “Let me check with my boss, who is your directed donation for again?”

“MacGyver, room 245.”

The nurse jotted the information down, then scurried off leaving Jack. With a sigh, he picked up his phone starting another game of solitaire. A few minutes later the same nurse came back.

“Well, Mr. Dalton your case is very unusual. First, we usually wait and check the blood before we transfuse it into a patient, and as you know we only take one pint of blood per donation. But since your friend does need another unit of blood _and_ we are running low on both his type and yours, we are going to allow you to donate two pints.” She then produced a box of orange juice and a brownie. “I want you to go ahead and be eating these.

Jack gave her his best smile, “I can do that, sweetheart!” He happily munched the sweet treats and the cookie that came after. When he went to sit up after finishing the second pint he was only a tad bit woozy, which in his book was a win. On his way back to Mac’s room he grabbed some peanut butter and crackers, and a coke from a vending machine. When he walked into Mac’s room Nick was the only one there.

“So here comes Jack galloping around Granny Dalton’s house in only his tighty whiteys and a pink cape tied under his chin trying to lasso the pig.” Nick was laughing so hard at the memory that he was in danger of falling out of the chair that Jack had been occupying.

“Haha, how about the time that your sisters used you as a dress model?” Nick whirled around, obviously surprised to see his cousin standing there. “Just remember cuz, I also have childhood stories about you.”

Nick arched a brow at his cousin, “Yeah, but I bet Mac would enjoy mine much more than yours.”

Jack shrugged then sat down in the only other chair in the room to eat his crackers. “So how’s he been?”

“He’s moved a couple of times, but that’s about it. Nurse Samika stopped by saying that he might regain consciousness in a few hours or a few days they couldn’t say for sure.” Nick looked at his watch. “I’ve got to get back to work to start processing the evidence, let me know how he does wake up.”

Jack nodded his mouth too full to form words. Nick had just reached the door when Jack called out to stop him. “Did I tell you that I think I know where the original crime scene is?”

Nick slowly turned around, “no, you did not.”

Jack gave a sheepish smile, “sorry.” He then proceeded to fill Nick in about finding Mac’s cell phone and the puddles of blood. Nick then left to head to his new crime scene. Jack had offered to give him a ride, but Nick had said that his boss would pick him and the evidence he had collected up. Jack had just finished his little snack when Riley and Bozer busted through the door. Jack filled them in on Mac’s condition and they all settled in to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to HelloNurse for the beta, and as always I don't own MacGyver or CSI.

Nick finally got back to the lab after collecting evidence at what he believed was the primary crime scene. He carefully laid out the clothes MacGyver had been wearing on his lighted table to search for hairs or other fibers, his specialty. The shirt was a faded t-shirt with Army printed across the front. The entire right side of the shirt was saturated in blood. Nick guessed that most of it came from the two stab wounds. The running pants weren’t as gore covered as the shirt, but still had plenty of evidence on them. Nick was able to find a couple of short hairs on the body and one that was stuck to the cut in the shirt where Mac was stabbed. He was just finishing up when Catherine stuck her head in.

“Hey, Nicky how’s it going?” She casually leaned up against the door facing watching him as he finished up.

He looked up with a grin, “I hate to admit it, but I’ve missed being able to work in the field.”

Catherine nodded, “Every once in a while I’ll feel like I should be out there. Then I remind myself that in here has air conditioning, out there does not. Are you working the MacGyver case?”

Nick who had returned to his work looked back up, “yes, and I don’t feel like personal feeling will get in the way. Yes, he is super close to my cousin, but honestly, I’ve only met him a few times.”

Catherine held up a hand to stop Nick, “It’s not about that. I know you’ll do a thorough job on the case. I’ve had a led come in.”

That got Nick’s attention. “What kind of led?”

She held up a thumb drive, “The type that arrives in an anonymous package. You only need a couple more minutes here right?”

Nick looked around at what he had left to do. “About five to ten minutes, maybe a little longer.”

Catherine nodded, “You finish up, and I’ll go grab us some supper so we can eat while we watch the video.”

Nick nodded, “The usual?”

“You know it!” Catherine threw back over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

That was another thing Nick has missed while being out in San Diego, there was no ‘the usual’. He moved quickly motivated by the promise of food, and curiosity about what was on that flash drive.

When he got to his office Catherine had his order from The Golden Dragon set out and the video cued up on his computer. She had a sly grin on her face, “You still have the same password.”

Nick shrugged and dug into his food. He ate a few bites before hitting play on the video. Nick immediately recognized the street Jack had pegged as the primary crime scene. A guy in a nice suit was kneeling, with another guy standing behind him with a gun pressed to kneeling guy’s neck. Nick could tell that standing guy was talking, but since there was no audio he couldn’t hear what he was saying. There were two other black -suited goons on both sides of the standing man, but they looked bored and disinterested with what was going one. Nick saw the muzzle flash of a gun before the kneeling guy slumped to the ground. He then spotted MacGyver approaching on the right; it looked like he was surprised to see all the men standing there. MacGyver then spun and tried to run for it, but standing man smoothly turned and shot him. Black suit on the right pulled out a blade with his left hand and approached MacGyver’s prone body. The suit then stabbed Mac twice, wiped the blood from the knife on Mac’s shirt and lumbered back to the standing guy. Then the camera started to move towards MacGyver. Nick could see in the far left of the camera the other suited goon picking up kneeling guy’s body and placing it in a trunk. The camera continued its path towards where MacGyver was laying. It was then that Nick figured out that whoever was filming probably had the camera on their body. They then see whoever is filming scoop MacGyver up, and he is put in the trunk of the car that looks like the one he is later found in. The video stops then.

Nick turned to Catherine, “What do you make of this?” He waved his hand to indicate the video they had just watched.

Catherine finished chewing the bite she had just taken. “It looks like a mob hit that MacGyver stumbled upon. Then they got rid of MacGyver. But why were we sent the video? Or for that matter why did we find the car with MacGyver’s body? The mob is usually much better at hiding its bodies.” She took another bite.

“Maybe a mob member felt bad for collateral damage?” Nick threw it out there, even though it didn’t sound plausible to him.

“What’s bugging me is where this video came from,” Catherine stated. “The mob usually isn’t this public; they like to handle their business in private.”

Nick shrugged, “Maybe they were making a statement? Did you have the video analyzed?”

“I had Archie take a look at it to see what metadata he could find, but he said it was clean.” Catherine stabbed another shrimp and tossed it into her mouth.

Nick sat thinking, “If you can give me some leeway, I might be able to pull some information off this video.”

“I trust you, Nicky. Do whatever you need to do.” Catherine shoved the last bite in her mouth while looking at her watch. “I’ve got to go.” She smiled a sharp smile at Nick. “Lindsay’s bringing over her new boyfriend for me to meet!”

Nick laughed, “That poor guy!”

With that Catherine was gone. Nick restarted the video and watched it over from the beginning, trying to catch all the details that he had missed the first time. After that, he watched it two more times before he was confident that he had gleaned everything there was to see. He then called Jack.

Jack picked up on the second ring, “You have something?”

Nick sighed, “yes and no.”

“How can it be both?” The confusion came over the phone loud and clear.

“A video was delivered to the crime lab.” Nick started

“A video of what?”

“If you will shut up long enough I’ll tell you! I would have thought that the Army would have trained that out of you by now.”

“Nope! Go on.”

Nick rubbed his face. “So a video got delivered, no information was left or anything. The video shows what happened to MacGyver.”

Jack waited for a second before replying, “everything?”

“Yea.” He let that sink in. “So I was thinking about your offer of help, is there anybody with your organization that might be able to get some data off this flash drive?”

Jack snorted, “Oh yeah, I got the best hacker around with me right now. I’ll send her over.” Jack then hung up.

Nick looked at his cell phone. “Well, I guess I was done with that conversation.” He murmured to no one. About fifteen minutes later his office phone buzzed. ‘There is a Ms. Riley Davis here to see you in reception.”

Nick thanked the secretary and went to get The Phoenix Foundation’s hacker. He wished he knew who he was meeting. Walking into reception he stopped and glanced around trying to figure out which person was this Riley Davis. A girl in her mid-twenties stood up and approached him.

“You’ve got to be Jack’s cousin Nick. You guys look so much alike!” She was grinning ear to ear.

Nick shook his head, of course, Jack hadn’t told her about how much they looked alike. They had often been mistaken as twins when they were children. Nick stuck out his hand, “Nick Stokes, nice to meet you.”

Riley returned the handshake. “Riley Davis, I hear that is some tech that needs my attention.”

Nick motioned for her to follow him. “How much has Jack told you?”

She shook her head. “He pretty much said.” She tried to impersonate his voice, ‘Now honey, my cousin needs some tech help with Mac’s case. So if you could go over there and bibbidi boop it, he would appreciate it.’

By that time they had reached Nick’s office. “That sounds exactly like him! If you want to have a seat.” She sat in one of the visitor chairs that were positioned across from his desk, while he sat in his office chair. “So we were anonymously mailed a flash drive that contained a video of what happened to MacGyver. Only we can’t identify anyone on it nor were we able to get any metadata off of it. Jack told me about your Phoenix Foundation, and said that you were the best person to find out that sort of stuff.”

Riley nodded, “I should be able to find something on it. A couple of years ago I developed a new kind of facial recognition, I’ll run the faces through it and see what that comes up.” She pulled the backpack off that she had been wearing, and grabbed a laptop out of it. She hesitated for a second, “It shows the whole attack on Mac?”

Nick nodded, “and murder of someone else.”

She closed her eyes for second seeming to process what he had said, “Would it be ok for me to watch it before I start working on getting that information?”

Nick retrieved the flash drive and handed it to her. “If that’s what you want go ahead.”

She nodded and plugged the drive -in. After a second the video started playing. Nick watched her face as she watched the video. He could pinpoint the moment MacGyver came into the frame by her facial expression alone. After it was all over she wiped unshed tears from her eyes, and with a steely gaze started typing. Her fingers pretty much flew across the keyboard. Nick didn’t want to be creepy by continuing to sit and stare at her while she worked so he decided to go get a coffee, “Do you want anything to drink?”

She didn’t even glance up from her frenzied typing, “I wouldn’t mind if you got me a soda. Any of the yellow ones would be fine.”

Nick nodded then realized that she wasn’t paying him any attention, “Ok, I’ll be back in a few.”

He took his time in getting the drinks, and by the time he arrived back at his office, Riley had gotten out a pad of paper and was jotting down something down on it. She looked up as he stepped in, so he took that moment to hand her the Sun Drop he had gotten for her. “You find anything?”

She held up a finger, and jotted a few more things down, then tore off the paper and handed it to him. It was a list of names. “Those were the men in the video.” He noticed she captioned each one with an identifying factor: dead dude, killer, stabber, and body disposer.

“Great job!”

She turned around, opening her drink and taking a sip. “I’m not even done yet. I sent all their rap sheets to a printer, but I’m not sure which printer though. I also found some metadata. The video was shot on the cell phone of one James Rodgers, of the FBI.”

Nick’s eyebrows climbed up to the top of his forehead. “That’s surprising.”

Riley flashed a terrifying grin, “I was about to go fishing in the FBI’s database and see what James Rodgers was up to.”

“How about we hold off on that. I think I know a different way to find out the rest of the story, but if it doesn’t pan out. I’ll let you know.” Riley looked like she was about to argue. “My boss used to work for the FBI, so she might know the guy.”

“All right, but you have to promise me that if she doesn’t find anything out that you will let me do it my way?”

“Agreed. Do any of ya’ll need a place to stay? I figure that Jack would be staying with MacGyver, but if you or your friend need a place, I’ve got an extra bedroom.”

Riley smiled, “Thanks for the offer, but we’re going to use the room that they got at the casino. I appreciate the offer though. Will you be coming back to the hospital?”

Nick had thought about it, “I’ll be by sometime tomorrow. I need to finish up a few things here first.” Riley nodded and packed up her things. “Thanks again for the help.”

“No, thank you for letting me help.” Then she was gone.

Nick pulled his cell phone out to compose a text to Catherine about what they had found and the FBI connection. After that, he was going to find those rap sheets then call it a night. He was pretty sure that the night supervisor had already clocked in, so it was high time for him to vamoose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, and I'm going to try to get it up in the next day or two!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are the final chapter!Thank ya'll so much for all the reviews and kudos! It is really appreciated. With thanks to my beta HelloNurse, and as always I don't own MacGyver or CSI! Hop you enjoy!

_Flashback to before Mac was left for dead in a trunk_:

Mac peeled his eyes open he groggily looked at his watch noting that it was way too early in the morning. He felt hung-over, despite not having that much to drink the night before. Now that he thought about it, it might have been the four different buffets plus the two rides on the roller coaster. As he stretched he figured that since it was so early and Jack was still sawing logs in his bed that it was a great time to get a run in. That way he would be ready for whatever Jack had planned. All he knew was that Jack has a surprise for him, and that usually didn’t bode well.

So he grabbed his suitcase, quietly changing in the bathroom. He left a note because if Jack woke up without him there, he was likely to think that he’d been abducted, again. Grabbing his cell phone he quietly left the suite. Pulling up his running app Mac quickly found a route that appealed to him and took off at a steady jog. He was about halfway through when he heard shouting coming from a narrow side street, he slowed his pace and walked to the entrance of the street. It looked like a thug was threatening some guy who was pleading for his life. Mac eased his way down the street looking to see if he could find anything to save this guy’s life when nothing was apparent, he slipped out his cell phone intent on calling for help, he hadn’t decided if he would call Matty or 911 when he heard.

“Hey, you!”

Mac’s head shot up at the shout, he had been made! He turned trying to sprint for the other more populated street. But a massive force hit the side of his head, and he went down in a sprawl, his phone skittering off to who knew where. He was conscious only of his heavy panting and the way the world seemed darker all of a sudden. Then he was being grabbed by his hair and flipped over.

“Asshole’s still alive, but not for long.”

The words seem to float down to Mac, then two sharp spikes of pain exploded in his side, and he knew nothing.

_Present- day_

Mac’s heavy eyes opened, he blinked a few times the room finally coming into focus. _Hospital room, wonder if it’s for my free kidney?_ A familiar figure came into view above him.

“Well hey, there sleepy head, joining the land of the living again?”

Mac blinked a few more times trying to get this guy’s name. “Jack?”

“That’s me, glad to see you recognize me this time.”

_When wouldn’t he recognize Jack?_

“Well kiddo, you’ve woken up several times now.” Jack even used air quotes for waking up. “But you seem more with it this time. He frowned, “at least I think so.”

The longer he was awake the more alert he became. He tried to remember what had landed him in the hospital this time but was coming up blank. “What happened?”

Jack grinned at him, “You’re defiantly getting better, your speech isn’t slurred anymore!” Mac tried to lift a hand to rub his aching head, but Jack gently grabbed his hand and returned it to the bed. “You don’t want to be doing that quite yet.” At Mac’s frown, Jack sighed. He used the controls to lift the top of Mac’s bed so that he was sitting up.

Mac slammed his eyes shut when the bed started moving as a wave of dizziness hit him. Thankfully it passed quickly. Then Jack was there offering Mac a drink of water, which he gladly accepted since his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls. Jack’s seeming aversion to answering the question was making him cranky. “Tell me what happened.” This time it came out as a demand instead of a question.

Jack settled himself at the end of Mac’s bed within easy visual contact. “This isn’t the first time you’ve woke up. I was just checking to make sure that you were awake this time.”

Mac felt bad that he had snapped at Jack, “Sorry. My head is pounding, and I don’t have a clue why I’m here. The last thing I remember is you telling Riley and Bozer to meet us on Saturday. We didn’t get kidnapped again, did we?” The last part scared him, and he could feel his pulse increasing.

Jack laid a calming hand on Mac’s. “Easy there, Bud. It was nothing like last time.” Mac was calming down; the sound of Jack’s voice had that effect on him. It grounded him in some way that he didn’t quite understand. “So it’s early Sunday morning.” Mac started to say something, but Jack stopped him. “Let me get all the way through, then I’ll take questions.” At Mac’s careful nod Jack continued. “We got to Vegas early Friday, had a ball. Then Saturday morning you went for a run.” Jack took a steadying breath. “While you were on that run.” His voice wavered for a second. “You stumbled upon what looked to be a mob hit, and were shot once in the head, and stabbed twice in the side. They left you for dead in the trunk of a car, by some miracle you stayed alive until my cousin, Nick, found you, and called for help.”

Mac was flabbergasted; he didn’t even realize that his side hurt until Jack told him about the stabbings. He pushed the covers down while raising his hospital gown to see the stab wounds. Two white bandages were covering them, with a wound drain coming from the top one. Having seen enough he righted his gown and pulled the covers back up. He didn’t say anything for a few more minutes trying to process everything Jack had said.

“I was shot in the head?” His voice sounded bewildered even to himself.

Jack nodded and traced an imaginary line across his head. “It only grazed you across here. That’s why you feel so fuzzy, it gave you a nasty concussion.”

Mac tried to nod remembering how he had felt when he had sustained a concussion before, but it made his head spike with pain.

Jack’s hand tightened its grip on his hand, “How about you just close those eyes, it’s a few more hours till breakfast.”

Mac thought that sounded like a marvelous idea, maybe some more sleep would make that massive headache go away. So he closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

Mac awoke when the smell of coffee reached his nostrils. This time he remembered why he was there, and where there was. He cautiously opened his eyes, hoping the headache would stay at bay. When he opened his eyes he felt a kind of floating sensation that he equated with the really good painkillers. Usually, he hated being doped up, but if it got rid of that pounding headache, and the ache in his side from earlier he was all for it.

He looked around, wary of moving his head too much, trying to find the source of the coffee smell that had awoken him. He finally found the source of the smell. It was his three closest friends sitting to the left of his bed eating breakfast and sipping their coffees. He supposed the covered plate on the roller table right beside him was his breakfast, he couldn’t decide if he was hungry or not. He was still staring at it when Bozer noticed that he was awake.

“Hey, roomie! Glad to see you awake.”

Mac smiled wanly back at him, “Thanks.”

Riley stood up coming to stand next to his bed. “How are you feeling now?” She had that pinched concerned look on her face.

“I think they gave me the good drugs. I feel all floaty, and I can’t decide if I want that food or not.” Mac was still staring at the tray. He still couldn’t decide if food sounded good or not.

Riley snickered. “Yea, they gave you some meds a little bit ago.”

Jack called out from where he was still working on his food, “Hey, Riles would you just uncover the food for Mac? Maybe that way he’ll decide if he wants it or not. ‘Cause those little muffins sure were tasty.” He licked his lips and popped another one in his mouth.

Riley quickly got the rolling tray sitting over Mac’s lap. She removed the dome situating everything to be within easy reach for Mac. He gave her another lazy smile, “Thanks Riles.”

With an effort, Mac began to eat the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate. The little muffins he gave to Jack, who wolfed them down immediately. While Mac slowly consumed his meal the others quickly finished.

“So have you heard from your cousin this morning?” Bozer asked around the last bit of his breakfast.

Jack was licking the crumbs off his fingers. “Yea, he texted me earlier saying that his boss got the info we wanted. He’s going to fill us in.” Jack checked his watch. “In about thirty minutes.” Jack leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. “I think I’m going to get in a quick nap, that one.” He jerked his thumb in Mac’s direction. “Kept me up last night.”

Mac had finished his last piece of toast when Nick walked into the hospital room, after giving a light knock at the door. Seeing Jack asleep with his feet stretched out in front of him Nick walked over and kicked Jack’s feet. Jack jumped up almost falling on his face, which sent the whole room into laughter, or in Mac’s case light chuckles.

Jack pointed a finger at Nick, “Just you wait.”

“Promises, promises.” Nick continued over to Mac’s bed where Riley was sitting on the right side and Bozer was standing. “So how are you feeling today?”

“Much better, they gave me the good meds.” At his announcement, Bozer snickered. Mac tried to shoot his best friend a glare -but was pretty sure it missed the mark. “I hear that I have you to thank for saving my life.”

Nick held up his hands, “Not me. You hung in there, God must have been watching out for you!”

Mac started to say something then shook his head, which was apparently not a good idea. He kept on forgetting that one side of his head was very, very, sore. “So Riley was filling me in on what happened. She mentioned that your boss might be able to shed some light on the situation.”

Nick nodded. Jack came up to stand beside his cousin. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but Mac interrupted him.

“Wow, ya’ll look like twins or something! I mean I always knew you guys looked alike from your family get togethers, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you standing beside each other.” He then snapped his mouth shut, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, this concussion plus the pain meds have eroded my brain to mouth filter.”

Jack laughed, “that’s fine Bud. I find it highly entertaining. Have I told ya’ll about some of the pranks we used to pull as kids?”

Nick elbowed his cousin, hard. “They don’t want to hear about that.”

Mac, Riley, and Bozer all at the same time course, “Yes, they do.”

“Anyway, this one time we were at school, and the teacher..”

Nick cut him off with, “so do ya’ll want to know what Catherine found out or not?”

Jack glared at his cousin, “You know, we do.” Then to his friends, “I’ll tell you all about it and other stories about princess right here when we get back to LA, far from his delicate ears.” Jack’s eyes lit up. “Oh, ya’ll remember that story I told ya’ll at Halloween?” He didn’t pause long enough for them to answer. “Well, this one right here was my accomplice.”

Mac’s eyebrow arched, “The one we asked you to never speak of again?”

Jack nodded empathetically. “Yeah, that one!”

Nick’s eyes grew large and he looked at his cousin. “You didn’t?” Then shaking his head. “Of course you did. You swore never to tell anybody again!” With that he punched Jack in the arm hard.

Riley jumped off the bed and walk around to get between them, while Bozer laughed where he stood. “Now boys, don’t make me have Mac call your Granny.” Both men straightened up at that threat. “Now Nick if you would please fill us in on what your Boss found out.”

With one more glare at Jack, Nick started, “So Catherine set up a meeting with Agent Rodgers early this morning. He is undercover in the local mob. He was videoing what he thought was going to be a discipline session, to get concrete evidence against the top dog, Carmine Blasi. He said he feels awful about what happened to you, and that he left the car where he did to attract attention so that your body would be found. He thought you were dead.”

Mac started to run a shaky hand through his hair, but when he touched he bandage, he dropped his hand.

Nick continued, “With this video, the FBI has enough to nail the guy. Don’t worry about having to testify, with what all Agent Rodgers has on Blasi, he and his men will be going away for a very long time.”

“So this has nothing to do with..” Mac trailed off not wanting to tell Nick about their clandestine operation.

“He knows. Matty let me read him in.” Jack offered, shooting his cousin a grin.

“Yea, without Riley’s help we might have never found the FBI connection. Your Phoenix Foundation is one heck of an organization. I would ask if ya’ll need a CSI, but I don’t think I could work with that idiot over there.”

Jack laughed, “Hey I resemble that remark!” That brought laughter from all in the room, and again careful chuckles from Mac.

Nick turned his attention back to Mac, “You are welcome to come to visit the Crime Lab anytime you want. I’ll be glad to give you the grand tour.”

That made Mac grin, “I’ll defiantly be taking you up on that offer, thanks man.” Mac hoped that Nick realized that he was not just thanking him for the offer, but for saving his life.

Jack fake coughed, “Nerds.”

Bozer shook his head, “That’s hasn’t been cool for a long time now. To quote a very wise man, ‘It’s the age of the geek.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and then turned to Mac, “Hey listen, man, I’m thinking we might need to cross Vegas off our list of places to visit. Our last two visits have ended with you in the hospital. I’m beginning to think Vegas is bad luck.”

Mac slowly shook his head, “Jack, there is no such thing as luck.”

“Oh, come on! Not that conversation again.”

Mac smiled, getting a rise out of Jack was always amusing, but right now he was tired and wanted another nap. When he woke up he would blame the pain meds. With a slight smirk on his lips, he closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped ya'll enjoyed my little tale! Here are my shameless plugs for my upcoming projects. That's right I said projects! I've got an epilogue for Team Phoenix that several people showed interest in, a short fic that Milkynova requested, and what I'm not excited about are two stories that my beta should be finished with soon! One is There to Back you Up and the other is Secret Service + School! Let me know what you think!


End file.
